Mangled Love
by TurtleGamer
Summary: Toy Foxy does magic at Freddy's until the kids start taking her apart eventually making her become the mangle. With the help of some friends and 'family she makes it through her days. But one day a new animatronic comes a long. Will it be the love Mangle has always been looking for or will disaster strike. Image by 9Tripas-Tripas6 pmif you want it down.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hey guys my second story. I will still be continuing my other one and that will be my main focus. This is more of a side project.**

Toy Foxy replaced foxy the pirate fox's act and turned it into a magic act which involves the kids, however after the first day it seems the children was not happy to see there favorite fox gone.

"I can't believe these kids so disrespectful." A mechanic said

"Yeah what's wrong with the new foxy? I like her!," Mr Fredbear proudly put.

After the mechanic left the animatronics came back to life.

Foxy was saddened by the fact that kids did not like her went to her best friend.

" Hey Roxy how was your show?" The puppet asked ( The Marionette is called Puppet and he calls Mangle Roxy)

"Puppet this is terrible, the kids hate me! I'm a terrible animatronic," Toy Foxy whimpered

"Don't be hard on yourself they just need to get used to you. Give it a week and the kids will be all over you," The Puppet claimed cheering his best friend up.

"Yeah puppet you're right." said and walked off.

**Oh puppet you have no idea but great foreshadowing.**

**Puppet: Thank you!**

**(Mangle walks in crawling on the ceiling)**

**Mangle: What you doing?**

**Writing about your life. Anyway see you guys in the second half of the prologue.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Wow I did not think I would be getting another one outs so soon but then again I don't have a lot to do at the moment. Enjoy.**

As walked around she came across the rest of the band.

"Hey Foxy how was today did all the kids like you?" asked innocently knowing well what happened.

"Please dont get me started I know you don't like me but I was ripped apart by the people I try to make happy when that happens take the piss out of me all you like!" shouted as just stood there in shook as well as the rest of the band.

"Maybe you should apologise bonnie?" said still in shook of what she did.

"Yeah your right thatmust have been tough on her I'll go now." said runing king after her. When he finally caught up. was in kids cove curled up in a ball crying. heard soft whimpers when he started to speek. "Hey Foxy I just wanted to say sorry for what happened can you forgive us." pleaded. He heard nothing but a small whisper _"go away" she whisperd._

"Excuse me foxy I didn't hear you?" He asked in his usual innocent tone.

"I said go away I need to be alone." She said in a calm voice.

"Alright see you tomorrow?" said walking back to the stage

TIME SKIP END OF THE WEEK

The same thing happened all week the kids messed up after getting fixed Goes to the puppet walks to the main stage but gets a bit more support from the band. But this time something different happened there were no mechanics she was no longer called foxy by the employees she was no longer all she was now is a mangle.

**Alright guys hope you enjoyed anybody got anything to say **

**BB: Yeah where am I?**

**Everyone in the fnaf universe: Shut the hell up BB**

**BB: 'sniffle' sorry.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Okay guys chapter 1 a few may have noticed some problems on loading this story I fixed it I hope and there will be no further problems.**

or as she called herself now Mangle walked across to the prize corner wanting to talk to the puppet. He got out the box his long slender body.

"Hey Roxy what's wrong why haven't the mechanics fixed you up?" He asked in a concerning tone

"I'm a terrible animatronic the kids don't like my shows I don't even have a show anymore in the state I'm in now and what I'm doing I'm no better than Lego." She said oil pouring out of her eyes. The puppet was shocked Roxy was never like that he didn't know what to do he could think of one thing.

"Calm down Roxy just breath." He said in a soothing voice

"Puppet why are you hugging me you barley even come out of your box." Mangle said her eyes as wide as a diamond

"Your my best friend Roxy you mean alot." He finished

After that Mangle went to the stage to confront the main band.

"Hey foxy ho... OH MY GOD YOUR HIDEOUS." shouted horrified

"Thanks for the support." Mangle said crawling away from the ceiling

"WAIT!" Freddy shouted "what happened to you foxy."

"I'm not foxy anymore I'm the mangle you fat ass and if you even think about coming to kids cove I swear to Scott I will get your head pull it of and feast on your robotic heart!" She shouted of course she's only saying that because she's jealous jealous she can't be popular and jealousy turns to hate she's as good as the old models

"Goodbye." She whispers crawling back to kids cove.

**Well shit I did not expect it to be that dark anyway next chapter she'll meet foxy and someone new. Who could that be you wonder well you'll find out next chapter anyone want to say anything who isn't BB**

**Mangle: Yeah when can I kill someone**

**Soon my young one very soon.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys another chapter and ssomething amazing happens anyway I know these chapters are short but I never knew how hard it was to make a long chapter but I try.**

Mangle was crying on the ceiling as she gotten used to it now thinking about what she did. She couldn't believe it she had just gotten them to like her and she went and blow it. As she was thinking over her actions thinking of something to make it up to them Balloon Boy came in (Happy now BB.) (BB:Yes)

"Hey Foxy Baby damn you look uglier than old bonnie." He said with a smug look on his face " You must be more hated more than me." He finished. Then it clicked he will be there present.

"Hey BB I need you to come here." She said he walked over. I dangled off the ceiling "Goodbye." She whisbered when she got her now bare hands and ripped BB's clean of oil spraying every where as she walked triumphantly back into the stage area.

"Who wants to go bowling!" Mangle shouted rolling BB's head on the floor. She felt good killing she felt good rolling his stupid round head on the floor hoping she would get forgiven.

" Foxy!"Freddy shouted

"Mangle." She corrected

"Whatever that doesn't matter now you Killed BB if you wanted us to hate you more you could of just I don't know piss on us screw up or suits not kill someone!" bawled

"I thought you would forgive me if I gave you him you hated BB." She said scared and sad.

"Get out of our sight." sighed head in his paws.

Mangle walked of why could she not do anything right she may as well be in parts and service and that was exactly where she was headed out with the new and in with the old. Lets make new old freinds she thought walking away smirking.

**Hey guys hpe you enjoyed ssomeone said she should kill BB which I was going to do anyway but I forgot his/her name so sorry anyone anything to say BB.**

**BB: I can't believe it my first appearance and I'm dead.**

**Mangle:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

**You deserve it BB you bastard I spit on you 'Spits on BB'**

**BB:'wipes spit of' "See you next episode well I won't 'walks of annoyed.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys have not uploaded in a long time I know but mangle gets to know the oldies so yay**

Mangle knocked on the Parts and service door. It was a large metal door and made a loud thud. The door creaked open revealing a large purple bunny without its face if it could look angry it would.

"What do you want and why are you such a mess aren't you foxys replacement?" Bonnie asked in a half angry half confused tone.

"Don't get me wrong I was but I was hated they wanted there pirate captain all I am now is a take apart put together." Mangle replied scared of what the old ones would do to her.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked

"I dont like the toys and I know they don't like me after I killed the balloon brat so I've come to be freinds if I'm not freinds with you all I've got is the puppet and he does not come out much." Mangle replied in a friendly tone.

"Alright come in." Bonnie said and mangles face lit up "but if you even try something will mangle you more than you already are" he threatened.

"How did you know my name." Mangle smirked. As she walked into the room she saw old chica with a broken jaw. Foxy who was battered and Freddy with holes all over him sitting in dispair. When they noticed her they got up ready to attack.

"Relax guys she's like us hell she killed the balloon one." Bonnie said as they carmed down.

"Oh alright well I'm Freddy fazbear I'm sorry about what happened but what did happen?" Freddy asked concern in his voice

"The kids hated me they wanted there ol' pirate cap'n." Mangle said in her beat pirate accent " and speak of the devil pleasure to meet you cap'n." She finished as foxy blushed the best he could being a animatronic.

"Why thank ye lass how would ye like to join me pirate crew." Foxy said his rich pirate accent.

"I'd love the cap'n" mangle said "but before that I'd like to talk to chica." Foxy nodded and walked off.

"You see to be hitting of with foxy do you like like him? " chica teased

"Not at all I mean as a friend sure he's grand but boyfriend no" mangle said

"Sure of course miss walked off leaving mangle to think did she like foxy I guess the future will tell.

**Alright so that was cool hope you guys enjoyed and see ya later.**


	6. Chapter 4

Alright Chapter 4. Let's do this. Hope you enjoy and pm me some oc for both humans and animatronics. If you review I won't use them so only pm.

Mangle was stunned at what Chica just said. What was she thinking? She did not like foxy not one bit.  
>'I mean yeah he is nice, helpful, funny and handsome. Woe. Where did that come from?' She thought shaking out of it.<br>She went to talk to the others about what happened to them and why where they replaced. Once she asked the question a golden bear popped out of nowhere in front of mangle. It looked like it had no endoskeleton when he was just in the worse shape.

"I think I'll explain that doll." The yellow bear said.  
>'Doll!' Mangle thought. 'Who's he calling doll?!' Mangle was angry and a bit scared.<p>

"Sure, I'm Mangle. Who are you?" Mangle asked.

"Oh, of course how rude I am. Anyway, I am Goldie, the mascot at Fredbears Family Diner, the first of the different restraunts." Goldie said in quite a sophisticated tone despite his state.

"Anyway, the new models are supposed to be more of a kid friendly version of these four, however, some kids do not like the new models and neither do we. The only one we like is the puppet and now you." Goldie explained.  
>Mangle felt a bit flattered that she was accepted in their group of misfits.<p>

TIME SKIP 10:OO AM MR FAZBEARS OFFICE

"Great." Mr. Fazbear thought a little upset as he looked at Balloon Boy's head on his desk. 'How about I make a new one, but a balloon girl? It will have the same basic design only with pink eyes and more of a girlish tone. Yeah, that's great.' Mr. Fazbear thought.  
>Then there was a knock on his door, snapping him out of his thoughts.<p>

"Come in." Mr. Fazbear said.  
>The door opened revealing Jeremy the night guard.<p>

" Good morning Jeremy, how was the night?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"Fantastic." Jeremy sighed. "Anyway, I was thinking we should get a new animatronic." Jeremy stated.

"Why on earth would you think that Jeremy?" Mr. Fazbear asked a bit confused.

"Well you see sir, ever since Mangle became Mangle the kids cove has become more popular and the band is getting less attention." Jeremy said pulling out a blueprint. "Just look at this." Jeremy suggested.

**Cliffhanger pm me your oc its greatly appreciated. Big props to my newly hired editor Alpha Wolf or his username The National Park Ranger. Cheers alpha for doing this.**


	7. Chapter 5

**So we get the oc in this chapter thanks to Sean the artic wolf**.

Mr. Fazbear was shocked as he knew what happened at night and he sure as well would not want another one.

'But hey, it's his fault, not mine.' Mr. Fazbear thought to himself.

He looked down to see an artic wolf like animatronic with white fur and a brown winter coat with some brown pants. He had blunt fangs as he seemed to be a young animatronic design with the same rosy cheeks that were close to the same color as his fur, so its well hidden.

"He is called Sean the Arctic Wolf and will be a drummer for the band and will also tell jokes sometimes in between shows." Jeremy said.

"Alright, I'll have him shipped in tomorrow night. You will activate both Sean and Balloon Girl. You may go now." Mr. Fazbear said.

Jeremy was petrified at the fact that he had to introduce the new animatronics to the other animatronics and activate them.

'Oh well. Let's get it over with.' He thought.

TIME SKIP THE NIGHT OFF SEANS ACTIVATION

"Alright let's call them in." Jeremy sighed talking to himself.

He put his finger on the intercom button and begun to speak.

"Alright you monsters, come in to my office. No stuffing me into any suit or anything like that either. There's 2 new animatronics to introduce to you. This will also give me the chance to show you I'm a human." Jeremy finished taking his finger off.

The animatronics came in with a suit but before they tried anything, they let Jeremy explain.

"Alright, if you are a human and not an endoskeleton, then eat the pizza." Toy bonnie said throwing him the box with a smirk on his face.

"Okay." Jeremy said eating the pizza. "Good pizza." He said while the animatronics stood there in shock.

"You are a human." Goldie said. "We all deeply apologize." Goldie said for all of them as they bowed their heads. "We may hate each other, but we know what we did wrong and we will make it up to you somehow." Goldy continued as they all nodded in agreement.

"Okay I forgive you all. I designed the new guy so… We also have a replacement for Balloon Boy, otherwise known as BB. She's called Balloon Girl, but I guess you guys can call her BG." Jeremy said as mangle growled a bit at the thought of another balloon animatronic. Jeremy got the boxes open and activated the switches.

"Hello, I'm Sean the Arctic Wolf, the drummer at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Do you want to hear a joke?" Sean asked in a whisper like voice with a blush, due to the fact that he is very shy.

"Hi I'm Balloon Girl, but you can call me BG. Do you want a balloon?" She asked handing a balloon out.

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please pm me for any ideas.**

**The National Park Ranger: Hey guys, it's me, The National Park Ranger. Some of you may know me by Alpha Wolf, while the rest of you don't know me at all. Lol. Anyways, just wanted to let you guys know that you might see either of my names mentioned at the end of a few other chapters to a few other authors' stories, if you haven't already. Hope you all have a great Day/Night.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alpha Wolf**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Yes I'm actually doing something. I'm so sorry for being away recently but I'm back. I'll also be posting a new fanfic today but what will it be about? That's for me to know and you to find out.**

The animatronics where thrilled with the new guy, BG not so much, but mangle preferred her rather than BB. Marionette was the first one to speak up.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Freddy's. I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said in a formal tone offering his hand.

"Hello marionette. How are you? Do you want to hear a good joke?" Sean asked curiously.

"Why not?" Mary said.

Everyone was excited to hear the jokes.

**(Author's note mid chapter; I'm shit at jokes so this ain't going to be special)**

"Great ok!" Sean exclaimd.

**(Before I do this it may seem offensive but I promise you it's just a joke and is not to be taken seriously. I do not mean any harm.)**

"An Englishman, Welsh man and Irish man rob a jewelry store and hide in barrels from the police. The police man shines his light on the barrel with the Englishman in it and he says meow, so the police moves on to the next barrel which held the Welshman who said ruff ruff. The officer thought; Oh, it's a cat and a dog until he notices the last barrel and shines the light on it and the Irishman bellows 'POTAAATOESSS!'" Sean finished. At once the whole room was laughing causing Sean to blush at this and covered his face. Mangle saw this and thought it was cute and she went up to him.

"You know, you've got talent. I can't wait to see you drum." She says with a smile.

Sean saw this and stood there shocked at the state of condition she was in. He felt like he had to do something. He felt bad for her.

"Thank you but if you don't mind me asking, can I fix you up? It's sad when someone's like this?" Sean said as he frowned at her state.

Mangle was shocked but oh so happy. How could she say no? Then suddenly she felt a sting in her neck.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She shouted in pain as an endoskeleton head attached to her came alive.

"She would love for you to fix us!" It said with a devious smile.

**There we go hoped you enjoyed sorry for the wait.**


	9. Update

**Alright guys so despite him technically being called springtrap I'm still going to call him the hybrid or 'hybe' for short in misfit mansion which i will now make a bit longer. Now I'm so sorry for being away for so long and sadly I'll be gone for a little longer as I'm going to France tomorrow and thought I'd just get this little update up before. Now I am going to start to try to update fics more recently one chapter every two days for a story starting next week. That's it for now bye.**


End file.
